


The Sun on the Way Down

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Cute, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Planet, Voltron, Voltron Lions - Freeform, hand holding, prompt, sunset, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 20: Sunset.While on an alien planet, they witness the miracle of life, a sunset.





	The Sun on the Way Down

“Lance, come out here”, Hunk said as he walked out of the yellow lion. “It’s beautiful!”.

“One sec!”.

Hunk waited in anticipation, looking up at the orange and pink sky, filled with fluffy clouds and a burning sun that kissed the air with its warm rays. Lance exited his lion and looked around as he took of his paladin helmet.

“Wow, now I know why you wanted me to get out, it looks even cooler outside. This sunset, on this planet, it’s just, amazing”.

Hunk nodded to him.

“Yeah, it reminds me so much of the sunsets of Earth, it’s been so long since we’ve been there, I miss it”.

“I know what you mean, but hey, let’s watch it! We get up on Yellow’s head and just enjoy it, that’s be nice right?”.

“Nice, good idea Lance”.

The teens quickly got on top of Yellow, sat down and relaxed while holding hands, enjoying the beautiful sunset right in front of them. So beautiful, so colorful, so amazing. Such a simple thing as a sunset was able to awaken so many emotions, and they liked it. It had been a long time since they were able to just be teens, this felt so much like back on Earth.

“I hope this sunset will never end, I love being here next to you”.


End file.
